


Darling, It's Better When It's Way Wetter

by aradinfinity



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Trans Characters, a liberal take on gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: When Tabetha is born, it sends her mother's life into upset. Half demon, half catfolk, the girl grows up in a small village until one day, an angel appears, demanding that the incubus be brought for summary execution. Can she rise above her heritage, or will Tabetha become a slave to the pleasures of the flesh? Will she even live long enough to?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey so the prologue has a graphic rape scene at the beginning- if that turns your stomach, same, tbh. the escape starts three paragraphs from the first break, with the line, "her hands and feet rolled"- that's a safe place to jump in. also, none of the actual chapters will feature rape; sorry not sorry if that's what you're here for

A young woman was brought to the altar. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of brimstone, its flatness one of the signs of her feline ancestry. Her ears turned this way and that, though shakily, and her tail curled around one of her legs, which some hateful fluid was dripping down. She'd been drugged very thoroughly, but she was still unsettled; unfortunately for her, the worst was yet to come.  
The cultists tied her to the altar, spread eagle; she tried to pull away from their hands, but she was too weak. Her head was forced back into a groove in the stone, a belt tightened around her neck, and she tried to shake her head, blinking her eyes as adrenaline started to replace the drug in her system.  
The cultists were chanting, in a circle around her- she counted six, and it sounded like there were two more above her head. Her eyes focused on the statue that loomed above her, and she identified... it looked like a massive stone cock. She tried to lift her head, but the belt cut off her air long before she could, so she had to sag back against the stone, tail thrashing in agitation.  
The chanting stopped. There was an air of expectation. Then, a sound; her ears twitched up, thighs tensing. A booming laugh happened, and then voices- she couldn't understand them, whether it was because of the adrenaline or the drugs, she wasn't sure. She couldn't quite focus on them...  
Clawed hands gripped her thighs, and she started, looking up at the demon. He was what the statue was of. Which meant... She was lucid enough to feel when his prick rested against her pubic mound, and he grinned, sickeningly, down at her. She fluttered her ears back, a hiss rising in her throat; then, his hand slapped on top of the belt, cutting off her air. She had maybe a second to react before he thrust into her, knocking the oxygen from her lungs in one painful instant.  
The woman writhed, trying to break free, to kick the demon off, anything- but he just laughed again, her knees hitting him limply, like a doll. His hips started to roll, and she shuddered as waves of pain forced through her, biting her lip to not cry out. When his hand moved to her shoulder, pinning her to the stone, she gasped a weak, reedy breath, and two fingers pushed into her mouth.  
She screwed her eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. This was just a nightmare, and any moment she'd wake up. She kept telling herself that, repeating it over and over, anything to distract her from the pain spiking against her womb. Her mouth was forced open, another cock forced in it- she gagged, nearly threw up, but managed to keep her stomach.  
Was she getting wet? No, she decided; that was blood. The demon's shaft was barbed, rough, and he thrust into her without a care in the world. He was leaking heat, and she whimpered around the bulbous thing in her throat, tears coursing down her cheeks. Then, a sudden burst of energy, a thrust deep enough to pierce her cervix, and she screamed in pain as demonic seed was pumped into her.  
It seemed to go on for an eternity. When, finally, the demon finished, he pulled back; something was said, and then there were wet noises- apparently, he was fucking another of the cultists. The shaft in her mouth didn't last much longer before pulling out and spraying cum onto her face as she coughed. Sick, cruel laughter marked the cultist's departure.  
She tried to reach up, to wipe her eyes, but her hand caught on the rope. She shook her head instead, blinking, eyes stinging as the vile fluids seeped in- but she managed to see what was going on. Now that the demon was working on a woman (these cultists had women among them?) against the wall, the cat-woman's blood decorating his cock, the other members of the cult had focused on them. She forced herself to take deep breaths despite her shaking, each one pressing her throat against the belt keeping her to the altar. She could feel it loosening...  
Her hands and feet rolled, clenching, trying to use the muscle there to get the rope a little looser, just a little, just enough. There was a metal sound as the belt came free from around her neck, one of the cultists said something, and there would not be another chance. The woman pushed up, terror and pain giving her strength, and for a second she was stuck- with a sick ripping sound, she came free, pain registering dully in her wrists and ankles as she dashed for the door.  
The demon said something before she slammed it behind her, something that sounded calm, and the unfortunate adventurer ran. This place was a maze, but she thought she knew the way- she'd seen maps. Left, left, right...  
She pushed through a door, and suddenly, she was outside. The mountaintop shrine was freezing out here- two lit braziers were on each side of the door, and she shuddered, glanced back, and dashed into the snow, blood and less pleasant fluids dripping from her battered, nude form.

Nine months later...  
The midwife held her hand. “You're doing great,” the woman said, voice bright. The cat grunted.  
Her name was Ophi. She'd been part of an adventuring party- her friends had found her in the forest, about a third of the way down the mountain, treated her wounds and wrapped her in a cloak before carrying her back down to the village there. Her gear was long gone, and she'd given up on questing, moving to this small, backwater town where no one had ever heard of her to try and make a new life.  
Of course, the next month, she'd missed her period. She'd had a long, hard cry, asked a passing villager to let her boss know she couldn't make it in that day, and spent a while in depression sleep, only getting up to eat and go to the bathroom. After a few days, her boss had come round to check on her.  
No one in the village had known how to do abortions, least of all Ophi; her friend had spent the last few days over, making sure she'd have help with the birth. She'd decided that she would destroy the thing, throw it into a fire, something.  
The baby came out feet first. Its paws were well formed, and the woman helping her moved between her legs, helping spread her, voice soothing all through as Ophi strained. Then, suddenly, it stopped.  
“What- what's wrong?” Ophi asked, already starting to panic.  
“Nothing!” the voice replied. “Nothing, not a thing. Just- just keep pushing, Ophi, you're doing great.”  
Ophi pushed, her contractions worsening and worsening, groaning, until- the child came free, and she felt blessedly empty for the first time in months, panting softly as the placenta followed.  
“Um, Ophi?”  
“Nn,” she acknowledged.  
“You... you slept with a demon, didn't you?”  
“Wh... what?”  
The midwife held up the babe, and Ophi tried to focus on it. “I don't,” she said, “I don't understand, what-” then her eyes alit on a pair of tiny horns on the baby's brow. Her eyes widened, and she drew back, kicking her legs weakly as she sat up. “Oh, God,” she breathed, “oh, fuck.”  
The midwife looked terrified. “I, I don't,” Ophi tried. “I, I, I,” and she and the baby burst into tears at the same instant. Its cry sounded like Ophi felt, like panic and horror and she tried to get up but she slipped on her own blood and fell and the babe was in distress and she was in distress and the midwife was in distress and Ophi forced herself to calm down. This wasn't helpful. She rolled onto her side, taking deep breaths, wiping her face. “Okay,” she said softly. “Okay, this is how we're doing this. Help me up.”  
The woman's hands were dirty, and Ophi nearly slipped again before she was able to sit back on the bed, panting, propping herself up on her arms. “Here, give- give him here,” she said, and the baby was placed in the crook of one arm, cozying into her; it had mostly quieted now, just whimpering a little, like a frightened animal. Without thinking, Ophi stroked its hair, and its voice softened as it calmed in its mother's arm.  
“It's- it's not a he,” the midwife corrected.  
“Hm?” Ophi looked up at her.  
“It's, uh, got both.”  
Ophi blinked. She looked down at the baby, which had cozied in, its eyes not open yet; its fur was the same color as hers, a brown, striped shade. She could see traces of her own mother's face on its, and she knew that she couldn't throw it out, much less hurt it. “Okay,” she said again, softly, shoulders shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks. The baby shifted, wiping its eyes on her chest, shaking its head, before fluttering them open; they were a brilliant, sapphire blue, and it looked up at her. “It's- it's okay,” she heard herself say, working her way back so she could sit against the wall. “It's okay, little one. I'm here. I've got you.” The baby smiled, almost like it could understand her, and leaned against her again, eyes closing.  
“You've- you've been through a lot,” the midwife said. “You should sleep. We can figure out what to tell the others when you wake up.”  
Ophi nodded, yawned wide, and shifted onto her side, curled around the child. Its mouth latched onto her nipple, and it started to feed, warmth filling her from the contact point. Soon enough, she passed out.

Six years later...  
Ophi sat on a bench at the schoolyard with Tabetha's teacher. “She's very bright,” the woman was explaining. “She's taken to numbers with enthusiasm, which is more than I can say for her peers.”  
Ophi shifted. “Do they...?”  
“Bully her? No, I explained that things aren't always as they seem. Though, shame on your husband- that bull should've known better than to leave you with child.”  
Ophi nodded, her eyes on the small cat. The girl was... almost too normal, a little pink dress what she'd been dressed in today. When she was three, she'd decided that she was a girl, which Ophi was fine with; the less she was reminded of that night, the better. Tabetha's teacher was talking.  
“... very emotionally intelligent, which I must say, is-”  
“Wait,” Ophi started, looking at the human woman. “Emotionally intelligent?”  
The teacher nodded. “Yes, very much so. She knows what the others are feeling, and interacts with them as she should.”  
Ophi blinked, then turned back to the playground. After a minute, she called, “Tabby.”  
The little girl looked over, then tossed the ball she was holding to another child and wandered over, ears flicking; her horns had grown in a curve, emphasizing the bases of her ears.  
“We're going home,” Ophi explained, leaning down to her daughter, reaching out her hands. “Momma's tired.”  
“Aw, mom,” Tabetha complained, but she let herself be picked up without fuss, leaning into Ophi's shoulder when that was presented to her.  
“Did you and miss Okeida have a good talk?” she asked on the way home.  
Ophi nodded. “She says you're doing very well in school, and that you're her favorite student.”  
Tabetha beamed, and Ophi smiled, leaning down and taking a moment to nuzzle her forehead against her daughter's. Their door came open easily- Ophi'd left it unlocked today, for the first time since she'd moved here. Nothing bad ever seemed to happen in this little town.  
“Hey, mom?” Tabetha said.  
“Yes, honey?”  
“What happened to my dad?”  
Ophi froze. “That's, um...”  
“Not a good question?” Tabetha suggested.  
Ophi nodded.  
“Okay, mom,” the little cat said, and leaned up to nuzzle her mother's cheek before wriggling out of her arms, clambering up onto the chair by the dining room and pulling out her homework.  
Ophi closed her bedroom door behind her, leaning against the wall heavily, sliding down it and burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with sobs, and after a moment, the door clicked; she looked up at it, and Tabetha poked her head in. “Are you okay, mom?”  
Ophi opened and closed her mouth a few times. Tabetha hummed, frowning, and butted the door open, wriggling onto Ophi's lap, setting her tiny hands on her mother's shoulders. “Hey,” she said, voice surprisingly soft for a six year old; “it's okay. I'm here. I've got you, mom.”  
Ophi buried her face in her daughter's shoulder, shaking, crying, and Tabetha stroked her hair just like Ophi would whenever she had a scrape. “Shh, shh,” her daughter said softly into her ear. “It's okay.” And for a moment, Ophi could pretend that it was.


	2. Eighteen

On Tabetha's eighteenth birthday, two things happened. Firstly, her mother gave her a worn, tattered cloak.  
“It used to be,” Ophi explained, “that I'd wear this thing all over when I was an adventurer. Your aunt and uncles, we raided a dragon's lair, and this was my pick of the loot.”  
Tabetha bowed her head as her mother twirled the thing on, closing the clasp for her daughter. The girl stood up a little straighter, looking down at it with a smile. “Aw, thanks, mom.” She did a little twirl, and the fabric practically flew, her striped tail flicking under the back; when she tugged the hood on, it sat over her horns, casting her face in shadow. “Dang,” she told her reflection; “I look cool.” Her mother smiled behind her, and Tabetha turned to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Love you, mom,” she said with a little smile.  
“Love you too,” Ophi replied. “Now, you wanted to go out with your friends, didn't you?”  
The catgirl nodded. “Yeah. You sure you don't wanna come too? We're gonna go to Myrtok's, and he's gonna grill up some meat for us.”  
Her mother smiled. “I'm sure, dear. I'll just stay at home and read my books. Don't stay out too late, now, okay?”  
“'Kay.” Tabetha's arms slipped out of the cloak, and she pulled her mother into a hug, the two women nuzzling their cheeks together. When she pulled back, it was with a wave as she headed out the door. “See you when I get home!”  
She got halfway down the walk when her mother closed the door behind her, and she stood up straight. Today was going to be a good day.

Tabetha wasn't the tallest- around five, six feet tall, though her horns added an inch or two to it. They curled back behind her ears, the points visible where some of her friends had gotten their ears pierced. Today, she was wearing a deep blue outfit; a vest over a light pink shirt, buttoned up (though she filled out the chest well), and a pair of trousers that matched. She kept her hair just long enough to drape over her shoulders, straight and black, in contrast to her fuzzy fur, which was mostly brown; the cloak was just between the two shades, which made it a perfect look even if it hadn't been from her mom, Tabetha decided as she glanced at her reflection in a window.  
She never knew what the deal was with her father. She'd been told that he had been a demon, but asking her mom stressed the older woman out hard, and the only other person who knew had been the midwife who'd delivered her, who hadn't been told what had happened.  
Oh well, she was sure she'd find out if it was important. For now, today was the first day of her adult life, and she intended to spend it at the party that had been arranged for her. She knocked on the door, and was practically pulled in by her- well, she didn't have a better word for them than friends, but she was never super close to any of them. They were fine, she guessed; a lot of them were planning to leave town, go and explore the country. One asked where she'd gotten the cloak.  
“Oh, my mom gave it to me. She used to wear it, when she was an adventurer.” She tugged on the fabric lightly.  
“Dude, that's so cool,” someone said.  
“Right?” Tabetha smiled. Together, the group migrated out into the back yard, where the fire pit had been started, little grills cooking meats as the white-haired man who was hosting adjusted them with a spatula.  
“Oh, hey Tabetha,” Myrtok said. “How's your birthday going?”  
“Good,” Tabetha decided. “It's going pretty good. Got this cloak from my mom, gonna have some good food, hang out with some good friends... It's good.”  
“What're you planning on doing, now you're an adult?” Myrtok asked.  
“Oh, Idunno.” Tabetha shrugged. “I don't think mom's ready for me to move out yet.” She leaned against the fence, conversations going around her. “Maybe when she is, I'll go out to Andrion, see if I can find a job there.”  
Myrtok nodded. “Pretty big city. I'm sure you'll find something.” He flipped a piece of meat, and it sizzled nicely.  
Tabetha frowned. She shook her head. “Hey, do any of you hear that?”  
“Hear what?”  
Suddenly, there was a crack of lightning, close enough to be blinding. Tabetha turned towards it; something there burned in her mind as her ears rang. She closed her eyes, and she could see a glowing figure at the nexus of the storm that had sprung up out of nowhere.  
“What was that?” someone said, incredulous.  
“I don't know,” Tabetha replied. “I'm going to go check it out.” Before anyone could stop her, she vaulted over the fence and was running.

It's now that we get to the second thing that happened on Tabetha's eighteenth birthday. The lightning had struck outside the home of Kiboton, the town's closest thing to a leader, and once his eyes had cleared he came out to look.  
A bright slash, almost through the fabric of reality, stayed just above the small crater that had been made. It coalesced into a being, hovering, a humanoid shape; the wings spread out from its back like ink spreading through water, white feathers fluttering in the wind. Then, the angel wrenched one wing out of the sky, followed by the other, and they beat softly. Kiboton knelt.  
“Rise,” the angel told him, and he did. The angel was wearing silver armor, obscuring their face and form both; Kiboton couldn't tell their gender, from that or their voice. “Do you know why I am here?”  
He shook his head. “I don't, uh...”  
“Ma'am,” the angel informed him.  
“Ma'am. Why've you come to our little town?”  
“It's quite simple,” the angel said. Her secondary wings formed, more stretching than beating- two poked out from her square helmet, the other two from her waist. “In your, as you say, little town, there is a demon.”  
“There is?”  
“There is. I'm not sure where exactly it is, but I can feel its taint.” The angel held out a hand, and a sword of light formed in it. “You'll lead me to it.”  
“Er, I don't know what it even looks like, ma'am, never you mind where it is.” Kiboton ruffled his hair lightly, embarrassed.  
“You've been seen with it,” the angel noted.  
“I have?”  
“You have.” The angel spun her sword, then caught the blade on two armored fingers, drawing it over the metal with a long, harsh sound. “The demon has horns, where it should not; it has striped fur.”  
“Wait,” Kiboton said, “wait, you can't mean li'l Tabetha, can you?”  
“I can, and do,” the angel said.  
He chuckled. “Oh, well, she's not a demon, she's just a halfie. Her da ran away when-”  
“No,” the angel interrupted. “Your Tabetha is definitely a demon. The name rings with the taint. Where is it?”  
Kiboton frowned. “I... What're you gonna do to her?”  
“There is only one thing to be done with demons. Particularly incubi.” The angel spun the sword again, then thrust into the air. “They must be sent back where they belong.”  
The old, plump farmer shook his head. “I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't tell you where she is.”  
The sword lowered, pointing at his chest. “You would defy God's plan?”  
Kiboton put his hands on his hips, puffing up his chest. “God's plan or no,” he said, “it's my job to keep everyone here safe. I can't let'cha hurt her.”  
“A fool. Very well.” The angel drew back the sword. “Then I shall simply have to slay everyone here until I find the-”  
“Wait!” The angel turned, and Tabetha threw her hood back, revealing herself. “I'm the one you want.”  
“Girl, you better run,” Kiboton rumbled.  
The angel drew back her sword, and leaned forward, covering the distance with surprising speed. She slashed, but Tabetha ducked under it, slipping behind the angel while the second swing was coming down. The sword caught the edge of her cloak, cutting a small piece of fabric off.  
“Hey! My mom gave that to me!” Tabetha kept going, and the angel kept attacking, once, twice- then she whirled round the other way, bringing the sword down with both hands.  
There was a ringing noise, and Kiboton wasn't sure who was more surprised that the catgirl had caught the pommel in both hands, the angel or Tabetha. She pulled the sword from the angel, dancing back a few steps, panting.  
“You- what?” The angel growled, then held out both hands, summoning two more. “You shouldn't be able to touch that without burning, hellspawn!”  
“Weird,” Tabetha acknowledged, then caught one blow on the sword and dodged the other stab, her hand slipping over the angel's wrist- and with a heave, she landed on the angel's back. “Listen,” she tried, hands on her shoulders. “I don't want to fight you.”  
The angel kicked her off and spun back to face her, crossing her swords protectively. She shook her head. “Whether you want to or not, you are a demon. Fighting is what we do. It is our purpose.”  
“It's not my purpose,” Tabetha said. She held up her hands, showing them to be empty. “Look, just- just calm down, and we can talk about this, okay?”  
The angel glowered from inside her helm. “There is no talking with evil.”  
“I'm not- what? Why do you think I'm evil?”  
“Because you are an incubus.” The angel slipped her swords from their lock, metal scraping on metal. “You steal the souls of mortals. You seduce the good to your fell plans.”  
“I don't,” Tabetha said, “steal souls. I have never seduced someone in my life.”  
The angel charged her again, and this time, she didn't dodge. She held up a hand, and the flat of the blade hit it. “There's no such thing as natural evil,” she said, looking up at the angel, trying to make eye contact. “I might be half demon, yes. But I'm also half mortal. My mom has raised me to be the best person I can be. How can I prove that to you?”  
The angel hesitated. Then, she retreated, dropping her swords; they faded slowly. She shook her head, then reached up, removing her helmet; her platinum hair spilled around her shoulders, and the cylindrical helmet dissolved into blue as it hit the ground. “I- don't know,” she admitted, like it was pulling teeth.  
“Then...” Tabetha took a deep breath, letting it out as a soft sigh. “You should come meet my mom. She'll know how to prove it.” After a long moment, the angel nodded, and Tabetha smiled. “What's your name?” she asked.  
“Rasiel,” the angel answered. “You're... Tabetha?”  
“Yep. It's nice to meet you, Rasiel.” Kiboton sighed with relief.  
“You don't mean that,” the angel said, as Tabetha led her back towards her mother's house.  
“Yes I do,” Tabetha argued. “You're the first angel I've ever met.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Ophi said. She rubbed her forehead softly. “You, miss angel, are here to kill my daughter because you think she's evil.”  
Rasiel fidgeted, then nodded. “That's right.”  
“And you, missy, told her that I would be able to prove you weren't.”  
Tabetha nodded. “Was I wrong?”  
Ophi shook her head, then continued pacing. Finally, she seated herself at her table. “... Tabetha's... sire,” she decided, “was evil. No two ways about it.” Tabetha came up behind her mother, massaging her shoulders gently, resting her chin on top of Ophi's head. “But he hasn't... found me, not since I escaped. He hasn't had a hand in her upbringing.” She squeezed her daughter's hand. “And if there's one thing I learned, when I was an adventurer, it's that evil isn't natural. It has to be taught.”  
Rasiel pursed her lips.  
“I've done my best,” Ophi continued, looking up at the angel, “to make my daughter as little like that demon as possible. The people here, they don't know her parentage, not really. They think her father was a bull.” She closed her eyes. “And they have no reason to doubt that. Ask anyone who lives in this town if my Tabby acts like a demon. They'll tell you that she doesn't.”  
Rasiel crossed her arms. “That's all well and good,” she said, “but they can't tell me how she's acted when she's alone. There's only one way I can learn that.”  
“And what's that?”  
“I have to go into her mind.” She looked up at Tabetha, who blinked.  
“Sorry?”  
“If I put my hands on your head,” Rasiel said, “then I'll be able to read your memories, and a hint of your destiny. That will convince me if you're evil.”  
Tabetha nodded, and started to move over to the angel. “Tabby,” Ophi said.  
The young woman looked back, and smiled. “It'll be fine, mom. It's okay. I'm right here.” Then, she knelt before the angel, who put her hands on Tabetha's horns. Rasiel concentrated, and she saw...

“Mom?” Tabetha pushed the door open, and her mother looked up from her bed.  
“Hey,” she said, and stood, coming over to the smaller girl- judging by their height differences, Rasiel estimated Tabetha to be around fourteen. “What's up?”  
“Grange, he...” Tabetha had her eyes down, and was blinking a lot- was she crying? “He called me a freak.”  
“Oh, Tabby,” Ophi said, and pulled her into a hug. “You're not a freak. You're my little girl.”  
Tabetha turned her head, nestling into her mother's shoulder. “But I've got this... this thing, this- this penis. Normal girls don't have that.”  
“Who told you that?”  
Tabetha looked up and blinked, confused. “Mister Briar.”  
“Well, he was wrong,” Ophi told her daughter. “Come here.” She guided Tabetha back onto the bed, onto her lap. “You're just as normal as all the other kids,” she told her, voice soft, rocking gently.  
Tabetha shook her head a little. “No 'm not.”  
“Yes, you are,” Ophi said. “Your little horns are just like every other girl with horns, your ears are just like mine when I was your age, so's your tail... Girls your age have trouble with dating, too.”  
Tabetha sniffed softly. “Really? Did you ever have trouble with dating?”  
“You bet,” Ophi said. “When I was your age, there was this girl I liked...”  
Rasiel passed over to the next memory.  
Tabetha had escorted a young girl home- the memory associated the name Cryl with her- after going for a walk in the woods together. They were the same age.  
“It was really nice hanging out with you,” Tabetha said.  
“Yeah, it was,” Cryl agreed, leaning on the inside of the door frame. “Wanna hang out again sometime?”  
“Definitely!” Tabetha leaned opposite the other girl, and hesitated.  
“What is it?”  
“Oh, um... would it be okay if I kissed you, Cryl?”  
“Oh...” The other girl's face fell, and she shook her head. “I'm sorry,” she said, “I don't feel that way for you.”  
“Oh!” Tabetha straightened up, shying away from the door. “Sorry, sorry. Um. Can we still be friends?”  
Cryl nodded. “Yeah, no worries. Are you gonna be okay?”  
“Yeah, I'll be fine,” Tabetha said. “I'll... see you tomorrow in school, then?”  
“Yeah.”  
This was awkward. Rasiel moved on to the next memory.  
Tabetha was laying on her back in her bed, stroking her thighs softly, her cock pulsing with her heartbeat. [Do we have to see this?] she asked.  
[I think so,] Rasiel said, as memory-Tabetha slipped two fingers between her legs. They pressed to her wet slit, and she sighed softly, spreading her entrance and rolling her knuckle between them.  
Her shaft fit into her free hand, and Tabetha stroked slowly, taking her time, enjoying the feeling of her eager flesh under her fingers. A fingertip pressed, and she gasped as she penetrated herself, middle finger suddenly surrounded by the heat and slick wetness of her pussy. Tabetha took a moment, rocking her hips up into her hands, squeezing her thick shaft around the base.  
With a slow, sinuous motion, Tabetha pushed her finger deep, spreading her clenching depths until the base of her finger pressed to her soaked labia. She bit her lip to muffle her noises as she started work proper, pumping her cock and curling her finger at the same rhythm, dragging her fingertip against her inner walls before thrusting it back in. She shuddered when she hit her g-spot.  
Rasiel went deeper- she needed to see what Tabetha had been thinking about.  
A girl- no one in particular, it seemed like. Tabetha wasn't imagining a face for her, just eagerness; soundlessly, the dream girl called her a 'pretty kitty,' and Tabetha's back arched as her mouth opened in a wordless whine. She was leaking from both ends, now, and the half-demonic girl imagined her face getting shoved between the other woman's legs, forcing her to lap at her entrance while her own digits pumped in and out of her sodden slit, prick bouncing, twitching with her fast, excited heartbeat.  
Her lips curled around the fantasy girl's clit, suckling softly, her thumb rolling against her own equivalent- the underside of her frankly massive cock. It was slick, now, with her own excitement. Tabetha rolled over, burying her face in her pillow as her dream-girl introduced another, whose cock rubbed against Tabetha's entrance. She mewled softly, and then a second finger pushed its way into her while the fantasy girl with the penis did the same.  
She imagined hips slapping against hers, filling her up as she ate the other girl out. It wasn't long before her peak rushed into her, and Tabetha bit the pillow to muffle her shrill, girlish cries as she came, inner walls spasming around her fingers, cock pulsing and drooling seed onto her blankets.  
Once she'd recovered, Tabetha shifted, pulling her pants back up with a blush as she gathered her sheets- she'd have to wash them without her mom finding out.  
Rasiel could feel the girl's destiny taking shape. She felt...  
Love. Rasiel removed her hands from Tabetha's horns, shaking her head. “This,” she said aloud, “is highly unusual.”  
Tabetha blinked up at her, then stood, dusting herself off. “So, you think I'm not evil?”  
The angel nodded. “It seems that you were right.”  
“Told you.”  
“Yes, well.” Rasiel pulled her armor off, one piece at a time, and it dissolved as it hit the ground; underneath, she wore a white button up shirt and a long blue skirt. “I'll be staying here to observe you, Tabetha.”  
“I'm not feeding you,” Ophi interjected from the table. “You tried to kill my daughter.”  
“I do not eat,” Rasiel replied. “I will also not require a bed, water, or anything else that mortals do. As an angel, all I require is enough space.”  
“Mm.” Ophi steepled her fingers.  
Then, Tabetha turned to her. “Hey, mom? I think this is gonna keep happening unless I figure out a way to stop it... would you be okay if I went to Andrion to do some research?”  
Ophi hesitated. “Tomorrow,” she said. “We'll give you a proper sending off.”


	3. Rest Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabetha and Rasiel stop at a tavern for the night. Kinks: anal fingering, praise.

Tabetha pushed her way into the crowded inn. Rasiel floated behind her, narrowly avoiding the door; the angel had switched out to civilian clothes, now that she wasn't actively hunting the catgirl. Her skirt dangled around her legs, and she gave the impression of always billowing in a wind, even in the relatively still, stale air of the tavern.  
It was a modest, two or three story building, called something like the Lanky Boar. They'd hitched a ride in a cart- having an angel traveling with you did provide some benefits- and had gone through another town before winding up here. Since it had been getting late, though, and Tabetha's legs were getting tired, they'd decided to stop for the night.  
Tabetha carried a small pack that her mother had made up for her. Some lunches, which she'd attempted to share with Rasiel despite the angel's protests; a few sets of coins, left over from Ophi's adventuring days; a small, cloth-bound book that Kiboton had given her; and a walking stick, which she had in hand. She felt something unusual here: fear, anticipation. Her ears flicked.  
The waitress was overworked. She pointed them to the bar when asked after rooms, and grunted when thanked; she'd been trying to serve what looked like around twenty people, and there was a low susurrus of conversation. Tabetha felt eyes on her, but she ignored them, pushing through to the barkeep. “We need a room for the night,” she said.  
The barkeep nodded. “Not unexpected. With the dragon about, folks've been too frightened to try the pass.”  
“Dragon?” Rasiel leaned in.  
“Yes'm.” While the two of them were talking, Tabetha looked around. The fear here was palpable, but she could tell that it wasn't all about a dragon. There...  
Her eyes met those of another catgirl, and Tabetha felt her terror. She smiled, waving lightly, but the woman had already ducked, ears flicked back. “Someone you know?” Rasiel asked.  
“Never seen her before in my life,” Tabetha said softly, then turned back to the barkeep. “How much for a night?”  
The price was haggled over, but eventually, Tabetha paid, with a big tip for the waitress; she deserved it, after all. They were handed their room key, and told the number; she nodded softly before passing them to Rasiel. “I'm gonna go pretty much straight to bed,” she told the angel. On the way up the stairs, though, she hesitated, looking for the other catgirl again. She was staring, big brown eyes, but blushed and turned away. Tabetha shook her head.  
Her charcoal scratched softly at the page of her book. She'd settled on the bed, legs crossed, while Rasiel floated nearby. The angel didn't sleep, but she did trance, spending a few hours at least with her eyes closed. Tabetha thought it might be more of a dormant mode than sleep. She sketched the woman she'd seen, whose terror she felt move a couple of rooms down. Those who were staying at the inn settled down for the night, slowly but surely. Tabetha frowned; there was a hunted look in her drawing's eyes, one which she hadn't entirely intended. She hoped that the girl was okay.  
Tabetha wrapped her charcoal back up, closed the book, and put them both back in her bag. She laid back, pulling her clothes off before replacing them with the soft sheets of the bed, and relaxed, eyes closed.  
She couldn't sleep.  
After half an hour of tossing and turning, she hesitated. Something was wrong. That anticipation she'd sensed was rising, moving. Tabetha's feet hit the ground soundlessly, and she padded over to the door, looking through the keyhole into the hallway. There was someone out there, dressed in a dark brown, their face covered; they lurked, moving down it. Tabetha waited until she heard tools working quietly in a lock, then undid her own.  
Following this person was a bad plan. She knew that, intellectually. But curiosity propelled her feet forward, sticking to the shadows; her stripes helped her blend into the wall, only broken by her underwear. The person slipped into the room that had been locked just a moment before, and Tabetha crept along after them, ears perked. This keyhole still had those tools in it, so she carefully nudged the door open, poking her head in.  
Tabetha recognized the person in the bed as the woman she'd spotted earlier. She also recognized the dagger that the assassin was holding, and her eyes widened as they pulled it out of the sleeping girl's neck with a sick noise.  
“Hey,” Tabetha said, as loudly as she dared; “what the fuck are you doing?”  
The assassin finally noticed her, and doors clicked open down the hall. Tabetha pushed her way into the room. “Get away from her,” she said, voice firm. The assassin glanced down at the body in the bed, hissed at Tabetha, and then jumped through the open window. She hurried to the side of the woman, who was trying to breathe, eyes wide. “Shit.”  
Tabetha's hand slid under the catgirl's head, who pulled away; “It's okay,” she said, “my mom trained me in healing. Can I?” Without waiting for a response, she pushed in, placing her other hand on the girl's throat. The wound was thin, just deep enough to cut through the jugular, and Tabetha slammed her eyes shut, concentrating.  
Light gathered on the tips of her horns, her ears, her fingers. The magic coursed through her, pouring into the catgirl's neck, and she gasped her first breath of air for a good twenty seconds as the wound knit. Tabetha's brow clenched, and she leaned in, fingers resting in blood. The skin rejoined under her guidance, veins reconnecting. The woman's body knew where things should be, and used the energy granted it to guide those things back together. She coughed, and Tabetha's mouth rested against her forehead, back stooped with exertion. “I'm here,” she said, not opening her eyes. “I've got you. I'm here. You're safe.”  
Finally, it was done, and Tabetha pulled back, eyes fluttering open, panting softly. “There. How do you feel?”  
The woman sat up a bit, shaking herself, reaching up to check her throat. “I'm- I'm okay,” she managed, and Tabetha smiled. Rasiel was there, helping her up, and she leaned on the angel heavily.  
“Cool,” she said. “What's your name?”  
“Temara. I, um, guess I'm in your debt...”  
“Tabetha. And this is Rasiel.” The girl inclined her horned head. “Was that why you were so afraid earlier?”  
Temara stiffened. “Was it that obvious?”  
Tabetha shrugged. “I could tell, but I'm weird.”  
“I couldn't,” Rasiel added.  
“What happened?” someone asked from the doorway- sounded like the barkeep.  
Tabetha waved a hand at Temara. “Ask her. I'm going back to bed.”  
Rasiel squeezed Tabetha's shoulder lightly. “I don't think she'll be safe alone,” she said. “Can you get back to the room by yourself?”  
“Probably.” Tabetha made it out of the room, pushed her way past the small crowd that had gathered with the force of her tired stare, and slipped back into her room with a heavy sigh. She didn't bother closing the door all the way, and flopped onto the bed, exhaustion closing her eyes for her.  
Unfortunately, it didn't stick. Something was still off. After a bit, she managed to roll under her covers, sweeping them over herself with a lazy arm movement.  
Time passed, though Tabetha couldn't tell how much. She existed in a doze, a constant half-asleep state, just barely aware of her surroundings. The door clicked open, and Rasiel sat on the bed beside her- she could tell by the light in her mind. “They've organized a search party to go after the assassin,” she said. “And... you did really good, Tabetha.”  
“Mm,” Tabetha replied.  
“The healing, the calling for help, the investigation... you did good work.” Rasiel's hand stroked through Tabetha's hair, and the catgirl pressed into the touch sleepily. “Temara has a request, though.”  
Tabetha blinked her eyes open, and saw a blurry shape that coalesced into the woman when she narrowed her eyes. “Um.” She was carrying what looked like her clothes in her arms- she'd slept in just her underwear, too. “Is it, um.”  
Tabetha half sat up. “What is it.” Her voice was dull, tired, flat. “Sorry,” she added belatedly.  
Temara took a deep breath. “Can I- stay with you tonight?”  
Tabetha blinked at her. “... Is that it?”  
“Um. Yes?”  
The horned catgirl flopped back onto her bed, wriggling a bit, and then lifted the sheet. “C'mon.”  
Temara slipped into Tabetha's arms, cozying close and burying her face in the other girl's shoulder. “Thank you,” she whimpered.  
“Don't worry about it,” Tabetha murmured, giving the woman a weak squeeze. She felt herself drifting off, and yawned wide before snuggling into Temara, curled around her like a stuffed bedfriend. “G'night.”  
“Good night, Tabetha.”  
And finally, blessedly, Tabetha passed out.

When she woke, Tabetha was on her back. She blinked blearily, then glanced down, noting that there were arms around her. Weird. Her eyes drifted to Temara's face, and last night came back to her. “Hey,” she said softly.  
“Mm,” Temara murmured.  
Tabetha smiled lightly, then cozied close to the other catgirl. She hesitated. Something was poking her hip. “Um. D'you have...?”  
“Uh?” Temara pushed herself up a bit, and Tabetha brushed the erection with her hand curiously. “Oh- uh- well-” Temara blushed, shying away, but Tabetha pressed close in turn, wriggling over and curling her arms around her.  
“It's okay,” Tabetha said, voice still soft, and she felt Temara relax. “You're a girl, right?” The woman nodded. “Cool.” She cozied back in, pulling Temara's head in to rest against her neck.  
That boner was pressing right against her groin. Tabetha could feel her body reacting, her own shaft hardening, and Temara gasped softly. “You're trans too?”  
“Mm?”  
“It's when your genitals don't match your assigned gender,” Rasiel said, and Temara jumped.  
“Oh.” Tabetha shrugged. “I was born with both, so...”  
“Lucky.” Temara nuzzled against Tabetha's jaw.  
“Heh, yeah.” She let herself enjoy the feeling of Temara's frizzy hair under her fingers, the soft fur against her own, the warmth. This, Tabetha decided, was really nice.  
Of course, there was the matter of the shaft pressed against her...  
“You wanna use that?” she asked. Temara stiffened.  
“I, um, I don't know what you're talking about,” she said.  
Tabetha traced her fingers down the catgirl's side, then took a beeline for her shaft, tracing two pads up the hardness.  
Temara shivered, then pulled back with a little shake of her head. “I don't, um. Usually like to use that...”  
“Oh, okay,” Tabetha said.  
“But, um.” Tabetha's ears perked up. “If you wanna use yours on me...”  
She shifted, trailing her fingers up Temara's spine. “I'm not totally sure how to,” she admitted, “but it'd be fun, I think.”  
“Oh, it's easy.” Temara rolled over, snuggling back up, pressing her rump to Tabetha's groin. Then, she noticed the angel again, and froze. “Um.”  
“Rasiel, could you go wait outside?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks, babe.” Tabetha stretched lazily, pushing her arm under Temara's head and pulling her close, which was rewarded with a cute little purr. Once the door had closed, she murmured into her ear, “So, how do I go about using my cock on you, Temara?”  
“Mmh...” Temara practically squirmed. She shoved her panties down impatiently, grinding back against the other girl. “You should put it in my tailhole.”  
“Won't that hurt?”  
“Not if you take it slow.”  
Tabetha nodded, tracing a hand down, giving Temara's butt a squeeze before pushing it apart, probing experimentally in and finding her little bud, which prompted a soft gasp. “Nnh, yeah...”  
She kissed over Temara's jaw, over her neck that had healed so well for her, over her shoulder and down her arm as her digits tested the hole she'd found carefully. One finger pushed in, slipping in soft circles, and Temara whimpered. “You okay?”  
“Yeah,” she murmured, followed by “Don't stop.”  
Tabetha's mouth dallied over Temara's throat, free hand guiding her legs into a nice spread, wriggling that finger deeper into the catgirl as she whined softly. She could feel her eagerness, and a smile quirked her lips. “You're cute, Temara,” she purred, holding the girl close.  
Temara squirmed, muttering a blushy, contrarian “No you.” She pressed her hips back a little further, womanhood twitching, and bit back a moan as Tabetha pushed another digit into her hot depths. “Nnh, god...”  
Tabetha wriggled up, pressing a soft kiss to Temara's forehead. “You're doing great, babe,” she breathed. “Such a good girl...”  
Temara squirted pre onto her stomach with a lewd mewl, curling her arms around Tabetha tightly. “I- If you keep that up, I'm gonna--”  
“Do it,” Tabetha replied with a little smile. “Cum for me.” She pushed her fingers in nice and deep, curling lightly, and Temara cried out as her back arched and she came, spurting hot white cream onto both her tum and the half-demon's. For Tabetha's part, she felt electric, energy filling her from tip to toe, mouth hanging open to pant softly as her cock twitched in her panties. “Gooooooood girl,” she purred, “that's such a good girl, Temara.” Another soft kiss to the girl's forehead, and then Tabetha pulled back with a “How're you doing?”  
“I'm,” Temara panted, “I'm doing pretty good... Sorry about the mess.”  
“Don't worry about it,” Tabetha replied. “Are you ready to stop?”  
The catgirl nodded lightly, and Tabetha pulled her fingers out slowly before cuddling back up to her. “Are- did you wanna get off, too?”  
“I'm fine,” Tabetha purred. “That was a really nice way to wake up.”  
Temara giggled breathlessly, then nuzzled her.

“We're going to Andrion,” Tabetha explained over breakfast, which had been provided free of charge. Everyone was very apologetic and respectful of Temara after the assassination attempt, which Tabetha approved of. “I need to do some research into... something,” the half-demon hedged, “and I hear they have a library.”  
“Oh, I just came from there,” Temara noted. “Their library's pretty alright, I think. Big.”  
“Great! Would you want to come with us? Er, if that's okay, Rasiel.” Tabetha glanced up at the angel, who quirked a light smile.  
“The more the merrier, right?”  
“Mm.” Temara shoved another piece of meat into her mouth, chewing it heartily before responding. “Maybe, yeah. I'm not overeager to retrace my steps, but- if you two can keep me safe...”  
Tabetha nodded, reaching over the table and giving Temara's hand a squeeze. “We can, and we will. I promise, Temara.” That earned her a little smile, which she returned.  
Rasiel cleared her throat. “If I may,” she began, “do you know why the assassin chose you as a target?”  
“Mmnn.” Temara waggled a hand noncommitally. “Maybe? Probably,” she corrected, “but I'd really rather not say here... Once we're on the road, I'll tell you, okay?”  
Tabetha nodded, tail flicking.  
“Y'know,” the angel teased, rubbing her knee against the half-demon's shoulder, “just because she's cute doesn't mean she's trustworthy.”  
“I know that!” Tabetha snapped, and Temara chuckled nervously. “Sorry, Temara, Rasiel can be a little confrontational.” She rolled her eyes as the angel snorted. “So... when are you going to be ready to hit the road?”  
“Pretty much as soon as I finish eating,” Temara said. “I've got a map of the pass, so we won't get lost.”


End file.
